


A Promise In The Darkness

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Hatchet - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: HatchetCharacter: Victor CrowleyRelationship: Victor/readerRequest: Thank you for all you write. So I found the Hatchet fic and was hoping if you can write one for that as well. It’s where Victor as a child made friends with a younger reader who he only saw through the window of the holes in the Cabin. She isn’t afraid of him despite his looks often talking on hours with him through the wall when his pop wasn’t home. The reader and Victor would exchange gifts and notes through this system, even sharing a friendship bracelet. The reader is devastated when he dies and keeps on wearing the bracelet. They’re the only one to get close to Crowley without harm and they use this to their advantage to make him rest once and for all. They hug him as they say their glad to see him again, but having to do what they have to do before tearfully saying goodbye and smashing the jar in his father’s ashes on him. Rest is up to you. Sorry if this is too long.





	A Promise In The Darkness

You watched from behind the tree at Victors father left the cabin, getting into his truck and driving into town.   
Once you could no longer see the vehicle at the end of the road, you ran towards the cabin and knocked on the wood with a joyful tune.   
“Victor?” you sung out his name as you kneeled next to the hole at the back of the cabin.   
It was in Victors room, just beside his bed. He had hidden it by placing a few bags there a long time ago. He knew his father would want to board it up to stop insects getting in the house, but Victor could put up with that so long as he could see you.   
He watched for you from his bedroom window, keeping enough of a distance so you wouldn’t really see him. Once he saw you running, he would start to move the bags.   
His father wasn’t being abusive or neglectful when he locked Victor in the cabin. it was for Victors own good and the boy was grateful. He didn’t like going into town and dealing with the abuse he got from the towns people.   
When he had first seen you playing about in the woods, he watched you from the safety of his window. But you had seen him. You bounded over with a big smile, asking if he had wanted to play. He shook his head, trying to keep as out of sight as he could. But you kept coming back to see him. His first and only friend.   
“I made you this.” You smiled as you pushed through a daisy chain that you had made first thing this morning while out in the garden. You lived just through the woods, not too far away.   
Victor smiled widely, quickly pulling the ring of flowers over his head and around his neck. You had made it a little bigger for him, which he was grateful for.   
Victor fumbled a little as he held his present for you in his hands. He took a deep breath before pushing it through the hole.   
“Is this for me?” You asked, your voice higher out of excitement.   
Victor made a small uh-hu with a nod that he knew you couldn’t see.   
“Wait, come to the window.” You call to him and you bolt up to his window. It was 5 feet off the ground, since the cabin sat higher, so you couldn’t look in but he could look out. Because it was so bright outside, Victor could walk right up to the window and you couldn’t see him properly.   
You stood outside, holding your right hand up so he could see the blue and pink friendship bracelet he had given you was now wrapped around your wrist. You smiled widely at him, making his heart jump into his throat. But your head snapped toward the road and you quickly retreated back to the trees as Victors father pulled back up.   
Victor quickly covered the hole again as his father came back.   
“Forgot my wallet.” He called as Victor went to meet him at the door, wondering why he was back so early. His father grabbed his wallet off the coffee table and disappeared back out the front door.   
Victor rushed back to his bedroom, to his window. He saw you peak out from behind the tree as you watched the truck drive away again.   
He saw you hold up your hand to him, indicating you would be back soon before disappearing off into the woods.   
Victor waited anxiously by the window, watching for an hour until your little figure came back.  
But then he heard his father truck.   
You were quick, managing to run to the little hole and push something through it.   
“Friends forever. Promise?” you asked through the hole as Victor saw the small friendship bracelet, this time made of green and purple.   
“Forever.” He agreed, a smile spreading as you disappeared back into the woods until tomorrow.  
When you could, you ran right back to him.   
But then next time you came back was that night. You had seen the smoke in the air and instantly ran to the cabin, only to find Victors father trying to bash the door in with an axe.   
It all happened so quickly. Screams and crying suddenly stopped on one swing of the axe and you instantly knew what had happened.   
You stood behind the tree, your hands covering your mouth as you sobbed. You watched the cabin burn to the ground before turning on your heels and running into the darkness.   
\-------------------------time skip ----------------  
You sat in your car, staring into the woods.   
The killing needed to stop. You needed to help your old friend, help him find peace.   
But you were so scared.   
Taking a deep breath, you stepped out of your car, staring into the woods. You had grown up wondering these woods, only leaving them when Victor had died.   
You had left a daisy chain on his grave when his father hadn’t been around. Sometimes, his father had seen the small girl at his sons grave, but never approached her. Maybe she was some kind of angel sent to comfort his son, or maybe a child who had seen him once before. Whatever it was, he couldn’t bring himself to ask. He had seen her face before. But could never place it.   
After his death, that was when the murders started. You had moved away with your family, but you all heard of the rumours. It was Victor Crowley, back from the grave.   
The thought terrified you because even after his death, he was still in pain in some way.   
As you aged, you looked more into spirits that were vengeful. They stayed on earth until they had a reason to move on.   
And you were hoping Victors reason was in her bag.   
A urn containing the ashes of his father. You had heard if this was shattered, it might free his spirit.   
But there was only one way to find out.   
So you got out of your car and began to wonder the woods, like you had done as a child. Never had you felt scared of the forest as a child, but here in the dark, it was terrifying.   
What if he didn’t recognise you?   
If he tried to hurt you?   
You banished the thoughts as the minutes turned to hours.   
“Victor?” You called out into he darkness, hoping it might draw him to you. “Where are you.”  
“Here.” A rough voice came from behind you. you froze for a moment, glancing over your shoulder but the second you saw his eyes, you knew it was him.   
“Victor?” You couldn’t help the smile that dawned your features. His eyes were focused on you and nothing else. For a moment, you were scared he really didn’t recognise you, but then he smiled.   
You couldn’t help as you twisted and raced to him. You didn’t even notice the hatchet he carried as you flung yourself at his. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you held him tight.   
One of his arms wrapped around you.   
“ive missed you, old friend.” You whispered to him, your arms hooked around his neck tightly. You held him close, feeling how his body shivered under your touch.   
“Missed you more.” His voice was softer, loving as he returned the sentiment.   
If things had been different, if he had lived, you would have easily married the man. You could see it, sitting by him in a cabin of your own. He would never stop loving you, never. He would try to give you everything he can, trying to prove to your that you had made the right choice after all.   
his friend, his lover, his family.   
Your tears ran down your cheek as you sobbed, your body shaking as you prepared yourself for what needed to be done.   
“Victor.” You pulled back, not bothering to wipe away your tears. Victor tilted his head a little, his eyes showing his sadness at the end of the hug. The first time he had ever been able to properly hold you in his arms.   
You take a step back, reaching into your bag and pulling out the jar with the ashes inside.   
Victor froze at the sight but you needed to act quick. Raising it over your head, you threw the jar onto the ground. It caught a rock and shattered as the grey ashes escaped to cover the ground and yours and Victors feet.   
A roar of anguish filled your mind and then you felt a sudden, sharp pain in your stomach.   
You stared in front of you without seeing as you realised what had happened.   
The hatchet that Victor carried was now embedded in your stomach.   
A moment passed as Victor fell to his knees over his fathers ashes, crying out before he froze and looked back to you. his eyes widened as he realised what he had done.   
You were unable to stay standing and collapsed to your knees as the taste of blood filled your mouth.   
Fresh tears filled your eyes as you stared at him.   
“I just wanted you to be at peace. I wanted you to be at rest.” You spoke, the blood dripping past your lip and down your chin.   
Victor darted forward, his arms wrapping around you and he pulled you back so you could lean against a tree.   
His hands were shaking as he grabbed the hatchet and pulled it out. The pain, which you had been all but numb to for a minute, erupted in your body, making you scream in pain. You grabbed onto his shirt, your knuckles turning white as you felt the warmth of your blood soaking your torso.   
Your eyes found his and you could see tears. His face contorted in pain as his eyes darted across her body, trying to figure out how to help.   
“Will you come with me?” You ask, softly as you reach out and rest your hand on his cheek. He froze at the contact which he so desperately craved. Victor looked down at your wrist, his eyes widening when he saw the friendship bracelet he had given you so long ago.   
he wraps his fingers around your wrist, covering the bracelet with his hand. Closing his eyes, he nodded.   
“Promise?” You breathe, your eyes starting to see speckles of black as you fought to keep away a little longer.   
“Promise.” Victor breathed. You used the last of your strength to lean your forehead against his own before you allowed the darkness to take you both.


End file.
